Blast From the Past In the Form of A Lover
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Carlton and Shawn have been dating for seven months and are very happy. Will that happiness be taken away with the arrival of someone from Carlton's past. Shassie slash. Drama, angst, romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Okay, so last week I was posting all these stories I had on my computer and I meant to post this one. I don't know why I missed or how but I figured today would be the best day to do, while I had the time. It can be read alone but it does reference another story I did call A Sinister Plot for Revenge. Anyways enough talking, time to post.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Psych. Are you happy now.**

* * *

Carlton Lassiter, a twenty year old criminal justice major, glanced into his mirror one last time, running his fingers through his seemingly perfect hair. Once he saw pure perfection in the mirror he smiled one last time before making his way out of the bathroom and out of the dorm room entirely.

Clutching the jacket closer towards his body to keep out the cool air, he couldn't shake the smile off his face as he climbed the stairs of the apartment building. Tonight's the night, he thought to himself as he stood outside the apartment door, apartment 11C. Taking a deep, he reached down to grab the doorknob but quickly realized the door was open. Curious he pushed open the door and flipped on the light switch. What he saw next rocked him to his very core. The sight of two nearly naked bodies engaged in a very passionate kiss.

"What the hell?"

The intertwined bodies on the sofa immediately broke apart, gasping desperately for air, as they both looked towards the door. The body on top eyes widen at the sight of Carlton and quickly moved to cover himself up while the one on the body simply groaned.

It wasn't the dark-haired body Carlton was worried about but the lean one with blonde curls covering their head. He found himself unable to breath as the pair continued to dress themselves. It was as if time suddenly became very still as he closed the door and dashed towards the staircase.

"Carlton wait-"

"You stay the hell away from me," Carlton all but yelled as he raced down the hallway and towards the staircase. He silently cursed as the sounds of someone following echoed throughout the tiny space. It wasn't long before they caught up with him and grabbed him by his arm. "Go away!" he yelled once more as he tried to break free from their grasp.

"Look can we talk."

"About what, about the fact that I just caught my boyfriend in bed with someone else. Is that what you want to talk about?"

"I can explain," the blonde hair boy tried to reply only to be pushed away by Carlton again.

"I can't believe you would do something like this to me. After everything you said to me."

"I swear that's not what I planned to happen. Brian is just a guy from my class and he came over to help me studying. We started talking and one thing just lead to another; that's when you walk in."

"Excuse me if I don't understand the concept of studying and sleeping together as going hand in hand because I'm just drawing a blank," Carlton scoffed at his former boyfriend.

"Hey, don't blame this whole thing on me. If you weren't so uptight and afraid of what other people thought about you I wouldn't even need Brian."

"Is this because I wouldn't sleep with you. You figured if I wasn't putting out you would find someone that would."

His blue eyes shifted, failing to look Carlton in the eye. The sound of Carlton gasping made him realize that his boyfriend knew the truth. "Carl-"

Carlton back away from his touch and began making his way down the stairs. "I can't believe you of all people would do this to me," Carlton whispered as he looked back up at his ex, "You were the one person I thought I could count on." He didn't say anything else as he continued his journey down the stair well.

"Carlton please stop," Joey yelled, causing Carlton to turn around and face him. His heart dropped when he realized that tears were running down the side of his boyfriend's face.

"Just stay away from me Joey," Carlton yelled back as he finally made his way out of the building. Once he was outside he burst into a run, running away all the pain and anguish he was starting to feel. His heart felt like exploding as the tears continued to fall down his face. He didn't stop running until he was back in his dorm room where there he collapsed onto his bed and cried himself to sleep, promising himself that he would never let anyone hurt him again.

* * *

_Many Years Later_

The sun shined brightly into Carlton Lassiter's bedroom causing him to open his eyes for the first time that morning. The Irish man glanced over at his alarm clock and sighed knowing that his day was just beginning. Being the head detective of a very busy job but Carlton wouldn't change it for the world.

Sighing again, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and raised himself up. The sound of noises coming out of his kitchen caused the older man

What he found didn't surprise him. Shawn, his boyfriend of nearly six months, standing over his blender with pieces of pineapple in his hair. The sight alone made Carlton laugh as he walked over to his lover. "Shawn, what are you doing?"

Shawn looked up, flicking the pineapple out his head before smiling at Carlton. "I'm making my favorite detective a pineapple smoothie to start his day off right," he replied holding up a tall glass filled with a thick creamy liquid.

Carlton laughed out loud, kissing Shawn softly on the lips before grabbing the glass from Shawn's hands. It had become somewhat of a ritual between the two whenever Shawn spent the night, which was becoming more frequent. So frequently in fact that Carlton was thinking about asking Shawn to move in with him. They may have only been together for almost seven months but this was the best relationship Carlton ever had. In fact it was only two weeks ago that they celebrated their six-month anniversary with a night alone together.

Building up the courage, he took a deep breath and grabbed his lover by the waist and pulled him closer. "Shawn I was wondering-"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Should I," Carlton asked, curious but upset that he was interrupted.

"It's the anniversary of the day I first discovered that I loved pineapple."

"You're serious aren't you."

"Yep, it was this day twenty-five years ago that I tasted and actually appreciated the fine taste that is pineapple. I nearly forgot about it until I looked in your cabinet and noticed that you had a few cans in there. Why do you have so many cans in there anyway, pineapples are not your favorite fruit though it pains me to say?"

"I brought them for you since you eat them so much."

"Now that Lassie-face is sweet," Shawn smiled, kissing Carlton again before taking the smoothie out of his hands. "You keep this up and I might think you want me around more often."

"Yeah right," Lassiter nervously laughed as Shawn walked out of the kitchen. If Shawn only knew that was the precise question he was about to ask before he was interrupted. Sighing, he followed Shawn out of the kitchen and hoped the young man was in the shower. No point in wasting water.

An hour and a half later, Carlton found himself sitting at his desk waiting for a case to pop up. After his shower, which ended in sex and resulted in the need of a second shower, Lassiter finished getting ready for work

Going their separate ways proved hard for Carlton as Shawn wanted them to spend the day together in order to celebrate his anniversary. The younger man was so desperate he even tried to bribe Carlton with the promise of doing anything the older man wanted in bed and it took all of the cop's strength to say no. Finally out of Shawn's grasp, Carlton was able to make it to work on time without being late.

* * *

The day proved uneventful for the entire police department, even for Carlton and Juliet who spent the morning finishing back-up paperwork. Before either of them knew it was lunch time and both detectives were hungry.

"Hey Lassiter, you want to get something to eat," Juliet asked her partner when she came over to his desk. Her long blonde hair was styled into a very tight ponytail, parted on the left side. She looked exceptional nice today, even Carlton commented on it earlier when she came in. She simply smiled and mumbled something about it being Gus's favorite hair style on her. Ever since the two of them started dating four months ago, O'Hara had paid more attention to her looks.

"Not going out somewhere with Guster."

"No," she sulked, sitting down on the desk. "He said something about celebrating an anniversary with Shawn. I have no clue what he was talking about."

"It's the day Shawn discovered his love for pineapples." At the strange look he received from his partner he threw his hands up in the air as he got up from his chair. "Don't ask."

"Okay I won't," she smirked, sliding down off the desk. "So, we on for lunch."

"Alright, let's go."

Juliet smiled, clapping her hands together as she walked back over to her desk to grab her things. Lassiter rolled her eyes at her giddiness while he too, grabbed his things to go. They were almost out of the door when they spotted Shawn and Gus on their way into the building. Juliet immediately rushed over to Gus and embraced him while Shawn waited for Carlton to come to him.

"What are you two doing here?" Juliet squealed as Gus let her go. "I thought you two were spending the day together."

"Well that was the plan before Gus over here started whining about not spending enough time with you so he asked if it would be okay if we came by and took you out to lunch."

"What," Gus hissed, turning around to his best friend. "I wasn't whining Shawn, you were. In fact that statement was made entirely by you."

"Really, it was. I don't remember," Shawn shrugged, finally making his way over to Carlton, kissing him softly. "But if I did I had a very good reason; I mean have you seen him lately. All ripped and muscular and I have I mentioned the sex-"

Wanting to quickly shut Shawn up, Lassiter scooped Shawn in his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. Shawn instantly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Carlton in order to deepen it. After a few moments the two pulled away, breathless and smiling.

"Have I ever told you I love the way you shut me up?" Shawn grinned, kissing Carlton again. He would have tried for a third time if he hadn't been for Gus clearing his throat behind them.

"If you two don't mind I have to be back at work in an hour."

"Yeah yeah we got it, your job sucks."

"Shawn don't start."

"What, I didn't do anything."

Juliet and Carlton just laughed and walked to the car as the men behind them continued to argue.

It was exactly an hour later when the trio arrived back at the police station full of hot wings and fries. Gus choose to go back to work and finish his day there but promised to hook up with Shawn after. Not having anything else to do Shawn decided to join Juliet and Carlton back at the police station, not that any of them minded.

Shawn walked a few steps behind Carlton not wanting to bring any attention to the two of them but that didn't stop their hands from grazing each other as they walked inside.

Carlton smirked as Shawn's hand grazed his own hand once more and especially when Shawn walked inside the station before him, making sure that his hands slapped Carlton's ass. The smile faded as Carlton made his own inside, stopping at the sight of a figure sitting down on one of the benches. "Joey," he called out causing the man, dressed in a charcoal three piece suit to turn and look at him.

The blonde hair man stood up and walked over to Carlton, smiling the entire time. He didn't wait for Carlton to say anything else as he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into a hug. "Carl, it's so nice to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a psychology convention and I remember someone telling me that you live here now. So I figured since we haven't seen each other in a while I thought I come by and say hello and you know, talk."

"Um hey, Lassie-pants remember me," Shawn spoke for the first time since the pair saw each other. "You mind telling me who this is?"

Carlton shook himself out of Joey's embrace and walked back over to Shawn's side. "Shawn this is Joseph Sutton, Joseph this is Shawn Spencer."

"Actually it's Dr. Joseph Sutton." Joseph smirked holding out his hand. "I have a Ph. D in Clinical Psychology."

Shawn took the man's hand and shook it before looking back at Lassiter who was trying his best not to look either men in the eye. "Well I'm just plain ole Shawn Spencer, psychic detective."

"You can't be serious."

"Actually Joseph he's telling the truth," Carlton replied, taking up for Shawn.

Joseph frowned but quickly smiled when he realized that Carlton was looking at him. That's nice," was all he said before turning his attention back to Carlton.

"So Carlton, how do you and Joseph know each other."

"Carlton and I go way back," Joseph smiled, never taking his eyes of Carlton. "Some would say that we were extremely close."

Shawn noticed the seductive look Joey was giving Carlton immediately became protective over his lover. It took all the will power he had not to wrap one arm around Lassiter to proclaim him as his but he couldn't, not in the police station. All Shawn could do was watch and hope his eyes were playing tricks on him. "How close were the two of you, like best friend close."

"We were a little closer than that."

"How close?"

Carlton saw the tension in Shawn's body and knew the truth was on it's way out. If he didn't tell Shawn about his past with Joseph then it would. "Shawn Joseph is an ex of mine," he whispered nervously to keep other people from hearing him.

"You mean an ex friend right."

Joseph laughed as he took his eyes off of Carlton and threw Shawn an envious glance. "No Shawn, he means ex-boyfriend," he replied proudly. "Carlton and I used to date, each other."

* * *

Who knew Lassiter had such a torrid past. I guess Shawn's not the only one with secrets. Don't worry I'll be back soon with another update I promise. See ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: So almost a week has passed since I've last updated and I didn't want you all to get worried so I decided to post today. Hope you don't mind. Of course you don't because you all love me or maybe it's just my writing. Either way I'm happy to bring you the next chapter of this story. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews because as we all know comments are always nice. Anyways until next time.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Psych but I can't wait for it to come back in January.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"He's your ex," Shawn shrieked as soon as the two of them were alone together in an empty interrogation room. "You have an ex."

"Yes Shawn I have an ex," Carlton sighed guiltily, sliding down in the chair. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal, you have an ex-boyfriend."

"So do you."

"That doesn't count because I've told you about all of my relationships, you on the other hand said nothing about having an ex-boyfriend."

"You never asked."

Shawn gasped as he stopped in this tracks. "I never asked. I believe before I let you shove little Lassiter up my ass I asked you if you've ever done this before and your answer was no."

"And that was the truth, you were the first man I've ever been with in that way," Carlton admitted truthfully. "Joseph and I dated for about a month and a half and then we broke up. I regret ever being with him."

"If I ask why are you going to give me an honest answer or are you going to stretch the truth again?"

Carlton squirmed in his chair as he shifted his eyes across the room. Just the memory alone was enough to make him edgy. "It doesn't matter Shawn."

Shawn instantly noticed the movement made by Carlton and dropped to his side "Did he hurt you?" Shawn asked worried, "Did he do something to you?"

"Not in that way Shawn if that's what you're thinking. He just cheated on me that's all, nothing more."

"He cheated on you, why?"

"Because I wasn't exciting enough for him," Carlton shrugged, standing up and running his fingers through his hair. "And I guess he was right, I wasn't that exciting back then, I'm still not exciting."

Shawn walked up to Carlton and grabbed him shoulders to pull him into a passionate kiss. "Are you kidding me," he whispered and grinned when the two pulled apart. "Of course you're exciting, you're a cop for Christ sakes. You catch bad guys for a living, you get to carry a gun, and did I mention how hot you look when you're in interrogation mode. How you just get those criminals to confess with the raise of your eyebrow gets me hot all over, you have no idea."

Carlton couldn't help but smile as Shawn's arms snaked around his. "Really."

"Oh yeah. Just thinking about it makes me want to mount you like a lion," Shawn smiled again, pulling Carlton into another kiss. The heated kiss soon lead to Shawn's hands roaming down to Carlton's hips and to the buckle of his pants.

"Shawn we can't do this-"

"Why not,"

"Because," Carlton hissed as Shawn unzipped his pants and let them fall freely to the ground. "We're in the police station."

The warning seemed to fall on deaf ears as Shawn continued his movements, slipping his hand underneath Lassiter's boxers. Dropping to his knees, he wrapped his hand around Carlton's hard member. "So we'll be quick," he winked, slowly stroking his boyfriend.

"Shawn-"

"Lassie, I'm doing this. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Carlton opened his mouth to respond but quickly lost all thought as Shawn's mouth wrapped around his hard member. He realized that Shawn wasn't going to take no for an answer so he remained quiet as Shawn continued what he was doing.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, sticky and messy, the couple retreated from the interrogation room with smiles across their faces. Shawn ran his fingers through his unruly hair while Carlton made sure his shirt was tucked back into his pants.

"We shouldn't have done that Shawn," Carlton frowned as he closed the door.

"I know but it was so worth it."

"Somebody could have seen us."

"But nobody did," Shawn smiled in response. "Would you just relax and bask in the glow of our afternoon lovemaking. It at least deserves that much."

"Shawn-"

"Carly calm down," Shawn smirked, grabbing Carlton's hand with his hand. "If it makes you feel any better I promise we won't ever have sex in the police station again."

"Never-"

"Never ever ever in you long legged life will we ever have sex anywhere near this police station again."

"Well, we don't have to go that far."

"It's okay with me if this is what you want, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

Carlton pulled his hand out of Shawn's and pulled the young man closer. "Thank you Shawn,"

"For what?"

"For just being you."

"Why Lassie-face, are you going soft on me?"

"In your dreams Spencer,"

"Why dream when you have the real thing?"

Carlton laughed and pushed Shawn away from him. His laughter became louder when Shawn pretended to be hurt by the push before he too began laughing. Suddenly the sound of his phone ringing caused the both of them to become quiet as Shawn answered his phone. "What's up Gus…You're what…Okay Gus, I'll be there as soon as I can." Shawn replied, closing his phone. "That was Gus."

"I figured."

"Anyways, he needs my help with something, he couldn't say what over the phone."

"Then go, go help Guster out and I'll see you at my place tonight."

"Thank you," Shawn smiled as he kissed Carlton on the cheek after checking to make sure no one was around. He continued to smile as he walked away stopping momentarily to turn around and look back at Carlton, "Carlton," he called out to the head detective.

"Yeah Spencer."

"Don't let that jerk get to you, you do know that you're much better off right."

"I do."

"Of course you do, you have me right."

"Yeah I do."

Shawn smiled as he ran down the hall and Carlton made his way back to his desk. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Joey was no longer in the station. Sitting down at his desk he decided to finish the paperwork he hadn't done.

* * *

A few hours passed and Carlton was ready to call it a day. It was close to five o'clock and with no emergencies or paperwork Carlton decided to go home for the evening. Throwing a quick nod in Juliet's direction, he slipped on his jacket, grabbed his keys, and made his way out of the door. He wasn't to far out of the building when he noticed that Joey was standing next to car.

"I thought you left," Carlton replied as he got closer to his car.

"I sat at your desk waiting for you but you were gone so long I had to go back to the convention and give a presentation."

"Were you any good?"

"I can't say if I was good or not because that's up to the people who were listening but I do believe I rocked."

"Same old Joey."

"No, old Joey would have never focused so much attention on people that were beneath him, Dr. Sutton takes out time to listen to people who are in dire need of help." Joey smiled, leaning against the car. "I'm not the man you knew Carl."

"I can see that, the man I knew were never be caught in a Honda."

"It's a very reliable car and I've learned that fancy items don't make you happy."

A moment of silence passed between the two before Carlton spoke again. "Well Joseph, it was nice seeing you again. Hope you have a nice time in town."

Before Carlton had a chance to open his door, Joseph reached out and grabbed Carlton's arm stopping him. "Carlton wait."

"I really have some place to be-"

"I will only take a few minutes of your time, I promise. Please stay," Joseph pleaded, still holding on to Carlton's arm.

Just the touch alone made his knees weak as his mind wandered back to the days they were together. Before the incident Joey was the one person he could rely on not to hurt him, his best friend, and seeing him again brought those memories back. The memories alone were enough to make Carlton stop moving. "Fine," he sneered, snatching his arm away. "Five minutes and then I'm leaving."

"Thank-you. Look, I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago. I was young and I was stupid and I didn't know what I would be losing when I did what I did," Joey explained, "For all of that I'm sorry, you have to believe me."

"Actually I don't"

"But you can, I know you can see that I've changed and that my apology is sincere. I'm not saying you have to forgive me today but if you could think about it, I would really appreciate it."

He let out a breath and gave Joseph his full attention. Slowly he came to realize that the past was the past and it was time for him to let it go, he owed himself that. "I think I can do that it's…it's going to take some time."

"I'm not going to rush you into forgiving me, I want you to do it on your own accord."

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome," Joseph smiled as he let go of Carlton's hand. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight, you know, catch up while I'm in town."

"I can't."

"Oh," Joey whispered as his eyes fell towards the ground. "I see."

"No Joey you don't. I can't go out with you because I'm seeing someone."

"Really who."

"Shawn."

"Shawn, you mean the psychic detective that works for you."

"Yes."

"Wow, I did not see that coming."

"That's because you aren't psychic."

"And you think Shawn is."

"No, but he does his job well so I'm not going to complain about it," Carlton smiled at the thought of Shawn and made his way inside the car.

Joseph realized that he was losing Carlton and knew he had to do something fast so before the detective had a chance to leave. He grabbed the door before Carlton had a chance to close it and shoved his head inside. "Bring him along," he said quickly.

"I'm sorry what."

"Bring Shawn along," Joey said again. "Yeah, you, me, and Shawn sounds like a good time."

"I don't know-"

"Come on Carl, what do you have to lose."

"My sanity," Carlton frowned, turning the ignition.

"It will be fun and it will also be my treat."

"Still the big spender I see."

"It's worth it to spend time with an old friend."

Carlton sighed but nodded his head yes. Joseph smiled and handed Carlton a business card with his number on it before he removed himself away from the door so Carlton could close it. Moving out of the way, he watched the head detective drive off into the distance before he walked back to his own vehicle

* * *

Dinner with Shawn and an ex. This can't be good for the couple at all. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out what happens next. I'll do my best to update soon I promise. Peace


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Hey guys I'm here again to post. Thanks for all the love you guys have been sending my way it really truly makes me happy. Also shout out to the one reviewer that said that my title was cheesy but she still loved it. Your comment made me laugh in a good way. I knew it was cheesy from the beginning but it was the best I could come up with. That and Psych is known for their super long titles. Now on to chapter three  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych but I can't wait for it to come back in January.**

* * *

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

"I can't believe you agreed to this." Shawn hissed as sipped out of his water glass. He and Carlton were currently sitting at a very well known bar waiting for Joey to arrive.

Carlton sighed and loosened his tie a little before turning his attention to Shawn. After an half an hour fight he was finally able to get Shawn to agree to dinner with Joey. The battle alone was horrific and only ended when Carlton promised to do something special for Shawn. The younger man could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say after he begged me to bring you to dinner."

"You could have said no. That would have been a very good answer."

"I tried but he was like a pit-bull, he wouldn't let go until I said yes. I didn't have a choice.

"You know what this is right, this is just a ploy to get you back."

"Shawn-"

"It's is but he's too late, you're already taken," Shawn continued as if Carlton never spoke, "And I'm going to show him what he missed out on."

"He doesn't want me back Shawn."

"Yeah right and I don't know how many people are wearing hats in this place."

Carlton threw Shawn a "what the hell look" at the same moment Joseph walked inside the restaurant. No longer was he dressed in a three piece suit but opted for a pair of dark blue jeans and a cream polo shirt. His curly blond hair fell lightly over his face and his smile covered his face. He looked as if he had just stepped out a time machine because to Carlton he looked that same way he did in college.

"Sorry I'm late," Joey grinned as he slid into the booth across from Carlton and Shawn. "Took me forever to decided what to wear."

"Well you look nice," Carlton said quickly, "Doesn't he look nice Shawn?"

"I guess so," Shawn grumbled taking another sip out of his glass and avoiding Joey the best he could.

"So Shawn, how long have you been a psychic detective."

"Not long, been close to about two years now."

"Two years wow," Joey smiled at Shawn "Is that how you and Carl met, the chief hired you to solve cases?"

"Actually Lassie-face here arrested me."

"Seriously,"

"Oh yes," Shawn replied, grabbing Lassiter's hand into his own and flashing Joey a coy smile. "You see, I was calling the police tip tipline about a murder and Carly thought I was the killer. So in order to get out of jail I had to share my gift with the department. In the end everything turned out okay, I helped Carlton catch the real killer and was let off the hook and given a job in the same day."

"That is a really fascinating story."

"Well every true love story has an awkward but interesting and memorable beginning; wouldn't you say so Carlton."

Carlton smiled and squeezed Shawn's hand as he gazed at his lover. "That's exactly what I would say Shawn."

Shawn leaned over and placed a small kiss on the corner of Carlton's mouth, "Oh Lassie you're too good to me," he smirked after he pulled away. "So Joey, can I call you Joey?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good. Anyways, if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Carlton meet?"

"Shawn you don't want to know that story."

"Um, I'm pretty sure I do that's why I asked."

Joseph smirked and leaned back in his chair. His eyes twinkled in delight as Carlton began to blush. "Come on Lassiter, what are you afraid of Shawn knowing your wild ways."

"No Sutton, I just don't think Shawn would be interested in that."

"Well Spencer is sitting right here and would like to know all about Lassiter's wild days from Sutton."

"Fine," Carlton sighed, "We met at a party."

"Not just any party, the party of the year. You see I was a college freshman when Carlton and a bunch of his high school friends snuck into the party totally wasted. So anyways I'm hanging out with a few buddies of mine and here comes Carlton waltzing up to me and sits down beside me like we were old friends."

"Let me guess you start talking," Shawn interrupted, not liking where the story was going. "One thing leads to another and the two of you end up going at it like rabbits doing the horizontal polka upstairs in an empty room."

"Actually we end up talking for two hours straight and the only contact we had was the sloppy drunken kiss before Carl's friends came and told him it was time to go.

"Oh, that's it."

"Yep Shawn that's exactly what happened."

"Then how did you two end up together?"

Joey smiled again as he took a sip of water from his glass. "Oh that, that came almost three years later and that itself was a magical moment," he winked at Carlton who once again blushed.

Shawn curled his free hand into a ball and bit his bottom lip. The feeling of jealousy surged through him as he watched his boyfriend blush from words from his ex. Calming himself down took only a few seconds as he picked up his menu and began looking over it. "Well I don't know about the two of you but I'm ready to order."

"That's a good idea," Carlton agreed, sensing Shawn's tension. Tenderly he placed his hand underneath the table and rubbed Shawn's knee in an effort to calm the young man down. The effort seemed to work and he soon felt Shawn relax and calm down again.

"So Shawn, Carl, what's good here."

"Everything really," Shawn answered, "Though I would highly recommend the grilled pineapple chicken."

"I'm allergic to pineapples."

"Dude it must totally suck to be you."

"Carlton remembers, even stopped eating them to make me comfortable."

"Really, and here I thought you just weren't a big fan."

"I'm not, I never was but I did each them on occasions."

"Doesn't matter, if he loves pineapples or not, because he loves me in all my pineapple glory."

"Of course he does Shawn," Joey sighed and focused all his attention at his menu.

* * *

Soon the food was ordered and the conversation between the three men consisted of nothing more than talking about work. As Carlton and Joseph discussed their lives since the last time they saw each other Shawn found himself only half listening to the conversation and saying very few words.

"Do you remember the time you forgot to about Mrs. Norris's Ancient Lit exam and spent the entire night hyped up on coffee and Sour patch kids to keep yourself awake," Joey laughed, eating another fry.

"Oh don't remind me," Carlton groaned at the memory. "I had jitters and couldn't sleep for days after that."

"I see it didn't turn you off coffee; you only drink like five hundred cups a day."

"Let me guess, black and strong if it's very early in the morning and if it's in the afternoon lots of cream and sugar to accompany his every growing sweet tooth."

"I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember everything about you Carlton," Joey smiled, blushing softly at the head detective.

"I bet you do," Shawn muttered underneath his breath, focusing on the food on his plate. He couldn't lie and say that the reminiscing wasn't making him sick to his stomach because it was. It suddenly became very clear to Shawn why Joey was in town. He was here to take back what belonged to him many years ago.

Carlton noticed that Shawn was hardly eating his food and could tell that the young man was growing more uncomfortable by the second. He knew that everything was his fault, by agreeing to dinner and also by letting himself get wrapped up in his past with Joey. Grabbing Shawn's hand, he caught the younger man's attention and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The kiss left Shawn confused but happy when Carlton pulled away. He opened his mouth to say ask what was the kiss for but Carlton's cell phone ringing and interrupting him. "Carl-"

"It's the station, I have to take this."

"Okay. I'll be here when you get back."

Carlton nodded and got up from the table leaving Joey and Shawn alone. Joey stared down at Shawn while the younger man glared angrily at him. The smug look on Joseph's face was too much for Shawn to handle and soon found himself snapping at the doctor. "Look, I don't know what game you're playing at but I'm here to let you know that it's not going to work,"

Joey stared at Shawn intensely as he slowly sipped his beer. "I don't know what you're talking about Shawn."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Joey," Shawn hissed at the doctor. "I know that the only reason you're here is to get Carlton back."

"I'm here for a convention Shawn, I'm sure Carl told you about that."

"Oh yeah he told me but that doesn't mean I have to believe it. You can't fool me."

"And how exactly do you know that; one of your psychic visions tip you off," Joey mocked, pushing his plate aside and leaning forward. He was secretly enjoying the making Shawn feel insecure during the entire meal.

Shawn slid over and mirrored Joey's movements. It was easy for Shawn to see that Joey was enjoying making him jealous throughout the meal. "No actually it was the cologne you were wearing," he smirked, leaning over some more. "It's called desperation and you reek of it."

"Funny Shawn, that's funny," Joey snickered in response. "But it doesn't matter what you say because I'm not here to take back Carlton although, if he happens to see that he'd be much better off with someone like me then who am I to turn him away."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Shawn seriously, you're a psychic detective, that's not even a real job," Joey scoffed, "There's no way you can take care of Carlton, be what he wants while I on the other hand am a very successful, published psychologist, and can give Carlton everything he could possibly want."

"If you know Carly as well as you say you do then you know that he doesn't care about material things. All he wants is for someone to love him for the person he truly is. To him that's all that matter and I give it to him."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know," Shawn sneered, "And I also know that you're not taking Carlton away from me."

"Like I said Shawn I'm not here to take Carlton away from you I'm just an old flame."

"You're right about that."

"But you know what they say about old flames, they can be rekindled."

"Yeah that's true but they can also be extinguished," Shawn gloated, popping a piece of pineapple chicken in his mouth. His grin widen at the sight of Joey's frown making him the happiest he's been since the evening started.

At that moment Carlton came back to the table with his own frown on his face. "What's wrong Lassie-pants."

By the look on Joseph and Shawn's face he instantly knew that there was tension between the two of them. He also knew from the smug look on Shawn's face that he was the winner of the recent argument. "I'm wanted at the station so I'm afraid I have to call the evening short, Shawn."

The frown quickly disappeared from Joseph's face at Carlton's news. Mad he was but he wasn't about to let Carlton know that. "Don't worry about it Carl, it was nice while it lasted."

"It did didn't it," Shawn snorted happily, getting up from the table, glad that the night was finally coming to an end. "But like Carly here was saying we have to go."

"Right," Carlton nodded, grabbing his things and pulling out his wallet. His hand was immediately covered by Joseph's who looked up at him with a smile.

"I said my treat Carlton and I meant it, I'm paying for dinner."

"Joey you don't have to-"

"I know but I insist; it's the least I can do."

Carlton sighed but returned his wallet back to his pocket. "Alright you win, you can pay."

"Splendid," Shawn clapped, taking Carlton by the wrist and pulling him out of the bar. "Let's go Lassie, don't want to keep the chief waiting do you."

"No I don't. It was nice seeing you again Joseph."

"You too Carl, you too." He watched as Shawn dragged Carlton out of the door leaving him alone to ponder his thoughts. What he once thought would be simple now was proving to be more difficult then he could have ever imagined.

* * *

Shawn lied awake in bed waiting for Carlton's return. It was close to one in the morning and Shawn found himself unable to sleep. Ever since they left the bar the conversation between the two of them equaled close to nothing and Carlton didn't know why but Shawn did. He have to be psychic to know the real reason why Joey was back in town. The information alone was terrifying and was a danger to Shawn's relationship with Carlton.

The sound of door opening jarred Shawn out of his thoughts as turned to see Carlton coming into the bedroom. Shawn looked up at his lover and smiled, "Hey you're home."

"Yes I am," Carlton smiled as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. It was close to one in the morning and he was extremely tired and ready to call it a night. "Have you been awake this entire time?" he asked surprised to see Shawn still awake.

"No, I just woke up."

"Shawn-"

"Okay fine, you caught me," Shawn sighed, lying back down on his pillow. "I was up waiting for you to come back home. I couldn't sleep without you here."

"Is this abut dinner because if it is I'm sorry, I should have said no-"

"It's not that, well okay, a part of me couldn't help but feel a little left out."

Carlton sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed Shawn's hand. "Shawn, before Joey did what he did he was my best friend. I told him everything, we kept no secrets from each other."

"Oh,"

"Shawn it's the same with you and Guster. There are some things he knows about you that I don't know and as much as I would like to know I want you to tell me when you're ready," Carlton replied referring to Shawn's claim at being psychic. "You know you can tell me everything right."

"I know," Shawn pouted as he crawled over to Carlton. He knew Carlton was referring to him being psychic and on some level knew that Carlton knew the truth about the whole charade. As much as he hated to admit it fear kept him from telling Lassiter the truth. "I know I'm being a total dweeb but I'm a little jealous," he continued to pout. "I'm being stupid."

"Yes Shawn you're being stupid but it's okay that you are. In fact, it's kinda nice to see you so jealous and protective over me."

"You saw that huh,"

"I would have been a fool not too Shawn."

"Okay, so maybe I was a little jealous but in all fairness do you what it's like to have your boyfriend and his ex gush over their past. It's one of the most uncomfortable things in the world, right after running into a one night stand that you never wanted to see again."

"I'm sorry Shawn for making you uncomfortable. If I would have known it would make you feel this way I would never told Joey yes for dinner."

Shawn smile, leaning over to give Carlton a loving embrace. "I know you didn't mean it but promise me, no more dinners with exes okay."

"I promise," Carlton laughed as he kissed Shawn on the forehead. "No more dinner with exes."

"Especially with any diabolical doctors that go by the name Sutton," Shawn thought firmly to himself as he lied down in the bed while Carlton got up from the bed and finished undressing. Once the detective was undressed he crawled into bed with Shawn and held him into his arms. It wasn't long before both men were sound asleep and light breathing filled the room.

* * *

Is Joey arrogant or what. If you think he is then I deserve a pat on the back because that's exactly what I was going for. Don't know when I'll be posting again so until next time Happy Holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: So I know I said I might not be able to do this, give you a new chapter but I pulled some strings and wahlah, a new chapter. Hope it's just what the doctor ordered.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych but I can't wait for it to come back in January.**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

"Shawn you have to calm down."

It was the next day and both Shawn and Gus were in the Psych office doing absolutely nothing. Gus had taken the day off from his other job at the pharmaceutical company and was now listening to Shawn's rant about his horrible evening.

"Shawn sit down," he commanded the pseudo-psychic as the other man continued to pace around the room.

"I can't Gus, you weren't there," Shawn replied still pacing. "You didn't see that smug look in his eyes when Carlton left the table."

"You sure you weren't just seeing things."

"I wasn't seeing things Gus it was there. He wants Carlton back and the only thing standing in his way is me. This Joey guy will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"And let me guess, he wants Lassiter."

Shawn smiled, turning around to face Gus. "See dude now you're getting. Joey so wants Carlton."

Gus sighed and stared at his friend. A part of him thought Shawn was blowing things out of proportion but another part was surprised to see his best friend so emotional. Usually at the sign of conflict Shawn would get on his bike and disappear for a few days but he was, at the Psych office, determined to keep his relationship afloat. Gus found himself quite proud of Shawn's growth.

"Guster are you even listening to me?"

Gus instantly came out of his thoughts and looked at Shawn. "Of course I'm listening, I'm just surprised that's all."

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Face it Shawn you have a horrible record when it comes to having stable, normal relationship. It's just weird seeing you worked over Lassiter's ex-boyfriend."

"Well, I've never been in a relationship for close to seven months before," Shawn replied as he sat down on the desk. "And I've never been in love before."

"Then why are you so worked up. If Carlton loves you as much as you love him then you have nothing to fear."

"But you weren't there last night Gus, you didn't see that smug look on Joey's face or the way Carly's face lit up every time they reminisced about something. I'm telling you if I wasn't munching on a delicious pineapple chicken I would have thrown up all over the table."

"That's disgusting."

"That was their conversation before Carlton got the call from the station." Shawn frowned. "After that he was all like I'm a doctor, I know Lassie better than anybody, I'm an old flame that can be rekindle, blah blah blah. I so hate him."

"I know you Shawn but look on the bright side, he's not even a real doctor."

"You're right Gus. Who cares if he's Dr. Joseph Sutton, it's not like he can operate on people."

"Wait a minute, Joseph Sutton is Lassiter's ex."

"Don't tell me you know him."

"No Shawn I don't know him, I've just read a couple of his publications. He's actually really good," Gus replied, "His theories about the real potential of one's mind are amazing. Did you know-"

"No Gus I don't know," Shawn snapped getting off the desk. "I didn't know because I don't care."

"Okay man I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Gus quickly apologized standing up and patting Shawn on the shoulder. "Stop worrying so much."

"I can't help it."

"Well you need to stop. You don't want to push him away do you."

"No," Shawn replied, shaking his head, "I don't want to keep anything from him and that's why I'm been thinking about telling him the truth."

"About what?"

"About me not being psychic."

Gus's eyes widen at Shawn's statement and his body immediately went into panic mode. "Do you want us to go to jail Shawn?"

"Dude why would we go to jail?"

"Last time I checked Shawn lying to the police and committing perjury is a federal crime."

"Have you forgotten that I'm sleeping with the head detective who's totally in love me," Shawn scoffed at his panicked best friend. "His love for me alone is enough to keep him from turning us in."

"But does he love you more than he loves his job."

"Of course he does Gus, why would you even ask that?"

"You better make sure Shawn because orange is a very unflattering color on me."

"Don't worry Gus, once I tell Carlton the truth everything will be fine."

"Okay Shawn," Gus sighed, finally calming down. "I believe you but if something goes wrong I'm packing in case we need to make a quick getaway."

"You already have a suitcase ready don't you?" Shawn asked.

"You know me Shawn, I like to be prepared for everything."

Shawn laughed at Gus's need to always be prepared. "That's my Gussie, the ever prepared boy scout."

Gus frowned and sat down at the desk while Shawn continued to laugh at him. "Let's just get to work okay Shawn."

"Aye Aye Captain." Shawn smirked and sat down beside Gus with all thoughts of Joey in the back of his mind.

* * *

Over at the Santa Barbara Police Station, Detective Carlton Lassiter sat at his desk trying his best to focus on the paperwork in front of him but found it rather hard to. The events from the dinner last night still played in his head and left him wondering if Shawn was right about Joey. Sure, it was nice to see him and spend the evening with him, even if it was cut short but that didn't mean that Joey still harbored secret feelings for him. No, but Shawn was hardly ever wrong, especially when it came to his gut instincts and for some reason his gut was telling him that Joseph was up to something. Still, that didn't Shawn was right; Joey could be in town for the very reasons he said he was. Who was Carlton to call him a liar.

"Are you busy?"

Carlton looked up, jarred out of his thoughts, to see Joey standing in front of his desk with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Joey."

"You look like you could use this right about now," the doctor smiled, sitting the cup on Carlton's desk.

"Thanks," Carlton replied, grabbing the cup and taking a small sip. He was surprised to see it was exactly how he liked it to be. "That's fantastic."

"I made sure they used extra sugar and cream."

"I guess what you said last night was true, you do remember everything about me."

"How could I not, you're a hard man to forget."

Carlton blushed and took another sip of his coffee as Joey made himself comfortable on his desk, sitting in Shawn's usually spot. "So," he asked softly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Joseph responded back. "After our dinner was cut short last night I thought we could go out for a quick bite to eat. I would ask you out for dinner again but the convention's ending with a gala tonight before the last seminar tomorrow and it's important me to be there."

"I wish I could but I have a lot of paperwork to finish-"

"Come on Carl," Joey replied, flashing Carlton a genuine smile. "It's only for an hour and you could use some food in you. A man can't work off of coffee alone. So what do you say?"

Sighing, Carlton sat back in his chair as thoughts of Shawn and his feelings entered his mind. "Look Joey-"

"If this is about last night I just want to say how sorry I am."

This caused Carlton to sit up straight in his chair. "Why are you sorry?"

"Carl I'm not a psychiatrist for nothing," Joey chuckled, "I can tell when someone enters an agitated state and last night Shawn was clearly in one."

"Shawn wasn't agitated at all."

"I'm not saying it was his fault because clearly it wasn't, he simply felt left out. Last night, you and I were sitting there reminiscing about our past together, a past Shawn knows nothing about. Is there a reason for that?"

"A reason for what?"

"A reason Shawn doesn't know anything about your past before Victoria," Joey replied. "Are you ashamed of the person you were?"

Carlton wasn't deceived by the question and quickly retorted, "If you're asking if I was ashamed of my relationship with then the answer would be no, I wasn't. I've just learned from past experiences that it's best if I kept my guard up at all times. Apparently every time I let it down I seem to wind up hurt."

Pain and guilt flashed "I've asked for forgiveness from all and that's all I can do."

"I shouldn't have said that," Carlton apologized guiltily.

"You don't have to apologize Carl, you're still upset about what I did and it's going to take a while for you to forgive me," Joey replied with a slight smile. "I want us to be friends again, like we were in the old days and I am willing to wait as long as I have to for that to happen."

"It will happen, eventually."

"I mean it. The late night talk sessions, the long exaggerated rants about your day and lets not forget watching as much football as one person can in a day, that's what I want for us again."

Carlton smiled at the memories of him and Joey hanging out as friends in college and continued to smile at the thoughts of them doing it again. He would be a liar if he said he didn't miss having Joey around as his best friend, especially since he didn't currently have one. "I liked that too," he chuckled.

"That's good to know. So about lunch-"

"You know what Joey I could go for a bite to eat."

Joey looked at his former friend surprised. He hadn't expected Carlton to say yes but he did and now Joey couldn't be happier that he was finally repairing the relationship he wreck so many years before. "You really want to go."

"Don't tell me your losing your since of hearing now Sutton."

"No that's not it I was just wondering about Shawn. I kinda get the feeling that he doesn't like me."

"Don't worry about Shawn. I'm going to call him and let him know that I'm going out to lunch with you. I don't want to keep anything from him."

"Okay sure," Joey smiled as he slid off the desk. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Be there in a sec," Carlton replied, already on the phone. He called Shawn's cell phone number first only to be greeted by the young man's voice mail. Sighing, he tried calling the agency but still didn't get an answer. With two calls and no contact Carlton assumed Shawn was busy. Putting down the phone, he looked up to see Juliet walking back to her desk. "Hey O'Hara,"

Juliet looked at Carlton and smiled slightly as she walked over to his desk. "Hey Lassiter, what's up," she asked.

"I'm going out lunch with a friend of mine and I was wondering if you could tell Shawn if he happens to stop by," Carlton smiled at his partner.

"You have friends, like actual friends."

"Yes O'Hara I have friends, why would you ask such a preposterous thing."

"I don't know," Juliet shrugged. "It's just you never talk about any friends that you have."

"If you must know he's an old friend from college and he's in town for a couple of days so he wants to catch up."

"That sounds nice; well have fun."

"So Shawn-"

"Yeah sure, I'll tell him for you. Just go out and have a good time but not too much, you have to come back to work.

Carlton nodded his appreciation and gathered his things to meet Joseph outside all the while hoping that Shawn would be mad at him for what he was about to do.

* * *

Forty-five minutes after Carlton left the station both Gus and Shawn entered with smiles on their faces. As usual Shawn made his way to Carlton's desk while Gus gave Juliet a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie," Juliet smiled as Gus sat down next to her. "What are you two doing here?"

"Like we need a reason to come here," Shawn smirked, sitting down. He looked behind him and realized that Carlton wasn't there. "So Jules, any idea where our head dick is."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot he went out to lunch with a friend."

"Oh no," Gus whispered when he noticed the color drain from Shawn's face.

"A friend, what friend. Since when does Lassie have friends that aren't us."

"I was away from desk at the time but Carlton told me he was a college friend of his," Juliet answered. "It was weird finding out that Carlton has other friends out there that we don't know about."

"How did he seem?"

"About what…going out."

"Yeah."

"He seemed really excited, like he'd been looking forward to it for a long time. You know what, it's nice to see that Carlton has friends outside this place. It almost makes him seem, I don't know, more human."

A sinking feeling appeared in Shawn's gut as he slid down from the desk. It was the same feeling he felt at the restaurant when Joey all but told him the real reason he was in town. "Did he…did he tell you when he'd be back."

"Sorry Shawn he didn't," she replied sadly. Juliet noticed the slump in Shawn's shoulders and immediately knew something was wrong. She got up from her desk and walked over to Shawn, "Are you okay?" Juliet asked concerned about her friend.

Shawn took a deep breath and looked at Juliet, flashing her a fake smile. "I'm fine, just wondering that's all."

"Are you sure-"

"I just remember I have something I need to do," Shawn replied quickly, making sure no one saw his teary eyes. "I'll see you guys later."

Juliet didn't have a chance to response as Shawn walked out of the police station. She looked over to Gus hoping to get an answer but her boyfriend simply shrugged his shoulders and followed Shawn outside.

Gus caught up with his friend and noticed Shawn on the verge of tears. Pulling Shawn into a hug, he gave Shawn what he needed at the moment, a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Poor Shawn, why must I make him hurt so bad. I don't know it's just what I do but don't worry this story will have a happy ending. There just might be a few roadblocks on the way to happily ever after. Happy holidays


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Hey Everyone. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and for those of you still celebrating hope your holiday is still rocking. I'm back today to bring you another chapter of my story, hope you haven't been too anxious to read it and if you were no need for it anymore because it's here.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show but it soon will be back on USA. I can't wait.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"So you were kidnapped by a woman with multiple personalities five months ago and stabbed in the leg."

"That's exactly what happened."

After finding a place to eat for lunch, Carlton and Joey found themselves at a small diner a few minutes from the station. The conversation started off light but the old friends soon found themselves falling back into old habits, talking about everything in their lives.

"Sounds terrible," Joey frowned sympathetically. "In need of any counseling; I've been told I'm an excellent doctor."

"Thank you but I don't. I have Shawn, not to mention the therapist Karen makes me see at least once a month so it's all good."

"Still I can't imagine going through something like that and coming out smiling on the other side."

"It's hard but not unbearable. I'm getting through it one day at a time."

"I'm glad," Joey smiled as he took another bite of the salad he was eating. "You wouldn't be you if you let something like that defeat you."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Carlton laughed before biting into his sandwich.

"Of course I think highly of you, why wouldn't I."

"Well if you hadn't noticed I don't have the most glamorous job nor do I make nearly as much money as you do."

"Carl don't think like that; your job is very important, more important than any job I've every had."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie about something like this. You go to work everyday and risk your life for complete strangers. It takes a man of utter strength to do something like that and you my friend, are as strong as they come."

"It's nice to hear that once in a while," Carlton whispered.

"Who's the one who talked you into becoming a cop in the first place."

He grinned as the forgotten memory replayed in his mind. "For the record you didn't talk me into becoming a cop, I was already thinking about it."

"But if it hadn't been for me telling you how great you'd be and encouraging you the entire time you wouldn't have the job you do today."

"Is that what you think?"

"No," Joey nodded, finishing off his salad, "It's what I know."

Carlton laughed at his friend and the two of them continued to talk. As the time passed Carlton found himself reconnecting with the man he lost touch of all those years ago. It felt nice to have someone to talk to that knew him so well. Before long the conversation turned to something Carlton had been dreading; his relationship with Shawn.

Not saying that he wanted to hide his relationship with Shawn from Joseph, in fact he felt he was in a place to start letting people know about the man he loved. He dreaded talking about it with Joey in case Shawn was right and the man was still in love with him. If there was a slim chance that it was true he didn't want to case Joey any pain.

"Carl, Carlton…are you even listening to me?"

He jolted out of his thoughts and looked across the table to see a confused Joseph staring at him. "I'm sorry Joey, I was thinking about a case of mine," he lied, running his fingers through his hair. "What were you saying?"

"I asked about your relationship with Shawn."

"What about it?"

"Are serious are the two of you. Is it some sort of fling or maybe something deeper."

"I love him," Carlton replied with a smile. "I can't imagine my life without him."

"Really," Joey asked, trying to hide the sadness that lingered in his eyes. He was slightly disappointed that Carlton found happiness in someone other than him.

"Really. I know what you're thinking, what could I see in someone like Shawn. I mean he's childish, immature most of the time, and can be very irresponsible."

"So why are you with him, if he's all those things I mean."

"Because despite all his faults he's actually a good person. Everyone loves him, he goes out of way to help others even if there is a selfish reason behind it but his heart's always in the right place."

"He sounds like a great guy."

"He is, in fact I've been wanting to ask him to move in with me but I haven't found the right time to bring it up."

"Carl are you sure you aren't moving to fast."

"Joey I-"

Joey reached across the table and grabbed Carlton's hand. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't be happy but after what you've been through with Victoria, I just want you to make sure this is what you want to do."

"We've been together for almost seven months. That's six months longer than Victoria and I and we ended up being together for ten years."

"I guess you're right about that but still-"

"Look, I know you're worried about me but I really think Shawn and I are in a good place and moving in together is the next obvious step in our relationship."

Joey moved his hand away and sighed before he smiled slightly at Carlton. "Alright, if this is what you want then I say what the hell; ask Shawn to move in with you."

"Not that I needed it but thanks for you're support, it means a lot to me."

"I'm just glad you're talking to me about what's going on in your life. I should be the one thanking you."

"Well then you're welcome." Carlton and Joey laughed and waved the waitress over for their checks, both having jobs to get back too.

* * *

Carlton returned to the police station after parting ways with Joey. After their talk at the diner Carlton started to think about his future with Shawn and the changes he would have to make in order for it to happen. Bypassing his desk when he entered the building he walked straight to the chief's door and knocked. "Chief a word," he asked politely when she told him to come in.

Karen looked up from her desk and frowned at her head detective. She moved the phone away from her mouth and placed her hand over the receiver, "Yes Detective Lassiter."

"I'm going to need a copy of my paperwork, you know the forms that you wanted me to fill out," Carlton said with a smile, "I have a few things I need to change."

"After I've been riding your ass for weeks to update these things you choose today of all days to do it."

"It's like the saying goes, there's no time like the present."

"Just take the damn papers," Karen growled, shoving the new papers in Carlton's hands before picking up the phone again and continuing her conversation with the person on the phone.

Carlton gave the chief another bright smile before closing the door and walking back to his desk. Sitting down, he began filling out his work forms when Juliet came over to his desk frowning. "May I help you O'Hara?"

"I just want to know if you talked to Shawn at all today."

"Not since this morning I haven't. Why, has he been by?"

"Yeah," Juliet answered, "He came by while you were out with your mystery friend but as soon as I told him where you were he seemed upset."

"Upset," Carlton frowned, "Like angry upset or mad upset."

"What's the difference?"

"With Shawn there's a big difference."

Juliet stared at her partner confused before she spoke again, "Well it was neither, it was more like a somber upset."

"I'll call him," Carlton frowned as he picked up the phone. He dialed the young man's number but didn't get an answer just like his previous attempts from earlier in the day. "He's not answering."

"Maybe his phone's dead or something," Juliet shrugged.

"Yeah maybe."

"Look I have some work to finish so I'm going to back to my desk-"

"Sure go ahead, s'not like I don't have work of my own to finish," he replied, pointing down at his desk.

"Hey Carlton, maybe if we're lucky we can get out of here early tonight."

"I doubt it."

Juliet smirked and walked back over to her desk while Carlton went back to his paperwork both hoping the day would end early for them.

* * *

As luck would have it before Juliet could make it to her desk a call came through requesting their presence at a crime scene. The whole ordeal took almost four hours to Exhausted, he entered his home to find the all his lights off. Sighing, he closed the door behind him when suddenly a light turned on and Shawn was standing in front of him.

"You lied to me."

"Oh my God Shawn you scared me," Carlton replied breathing heavily, dropping his briefcase on the end table. "Why were you sitting here in the dark?"

"You lied to me. I can't believe you did that."

"Okay Shawn I give, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"You went out with Joey after you told me you weren't going to do it anymore."

"No, I believe I agreed to no more dinners with Joey, we had lunch together; totally different."

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a smart ass," Shawn shouted sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Do you have any idea how you made me feel?"

"Shawn-"

"You go out with a guy that you were totally in love with you and please, don't patronize me and say that you weren't because you were, after I tell you that he still has feelings for you."

"Not this again," Carlton groaned as he leaned against the door. "Please Shawn it's been a long day and I really don't want to hear your theory about how Joey is in love with me. All he wants to be are friends."

"Then you're not that good of a detective if you can't see that that slimy doctor wants to sink his claws right into you."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous," Shawn scoffed, walking over to Carlton and standing directly in front of him, "My boyfriend is going out on dates with his ex who is secretly in love with him and I'm the one being ridiculous."

"For the last time Shawn it wasn't a date and Joey is not in love with me."

"You know, to be a detective you're not very observant; of course he's in love with you. Why is it so hard for you to believe that?"

"Because it's a stupid theory that you've concocted because you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, in fact I could care less if you went back to Dr. Joey but you will not have your cake and eat it too."

"I'm not trying to have cake I'm trying to reconnect with my friend," Carlton yelled upset. "Contrary to popular belief Shawn I am capable of having friends."

"Oh yeah because you're Mr. Popular at the police station, I don't think so."

"See, that's why I talk to Joey because he gets me and apparently you don't."

Shawn's fingers curled into a tight fist as the pair continued their heated discussion, "He gets you, you haven't spoken to the guy for close to twenty years and suddenly he's your best friend again. He's just using you to get what he wants."

"He's been honest with since the beginning, that's more than I can say for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Shawn, do you really think I don't know that you're keeping something from me."

"It's not like I know everything about you and besides, this isn't about us," Shawn screamed at his boyfriend, "It's about Joey and how he's using you to get what he wants."

"And let me guess that something is me."

"Now you're listening."

Carlton ran his fingers through his hair as he took a deep breath. The argument was starting to turn quickly out of control and he needed to try his best to put an end to it and Shawn's idiotic idea. "No Shawn I'm not listening to this nonsense."

"Why can't you just take me seriously Carlton?" Shawn asked hurtful.

"Because Joey is just a friend, nothing more. Today we went for lunch and we talked about our lives and how different we are now. He sat there and listened while I talked about you and us and our relationship; about how much I loved you and wanted you to move in here with me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. How I'm no longer afraid of people finding out about us because you mean more to me than anyone else." Carlton informed his lover. "And you know what Shawn it was nice; it was nice to have someone there to talk to."

That was the last straw for Shawn as anger washed over him as his boyfriend's words sunk in deep. Just the thought of Carlton having a nice time with Joey made him angry. "Well if it was so nice then why are you even here talking to me, go be with Joey," he hissed, reaching for his keys.

His heart began beating rapidly in his chest as he watched Shawn grab his keys from the key-ring. "What are you saying Shawn?" his voice trembling as he spoke.

"You're the detective Lassie you figure it out."

"Shawn please-"

Shawn choose to ignore Carlton's pleas and pushed by the older man to make his way out of the door. He didn't look back as he jumped on the back of his bike and drove off in no particular direction.

Carlton couldn't believe what he was seeing as he watched his lover drive away until he disappeared. Biting his bottom lip, he stood in the doorway on the verge of tears as he picked up his own keys and walked out the door and back to his car. Sadness and disappointment filled him when he realized that he had failed at yet another relationship.

* * *

Please don't throw anything hard at me. I had to do it. You didn't think this story was going to be all butterflies and rainbows did you because you know that's not my writing style. Hope you're not to mad and until next time. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Okay so I know my last chapter left you all upset, just a little with me because I ended it with them breaking up. For that chapter I'm sorry but it had to be done. I have to warn you that this chapter isn't fluffy at all so if you want to throw your rocks you can do it now. Anyways on with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show but it soon will be back on USA. I can't wait.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six

* * *

  
**

Shawn didn't know how or why he ended up there but he was there knocking on the door to his father's house. He didn't have any idea if his dad was home or not but the truck in the driveway gave him a good idea. Knocking for a third time Henry finally made his presence known as he opened the door and discover Shawn was on the other side.

"Shawn-" Henry smiled, fishing pole in hand.

He stopped his father in mid sentence as he waved his hands in the air, "Look I didn't come by to talk I came to tell you that I'm leaving town for a few days."

"Can I as least ask why?"

"Because I can't be in the same city as him right now."

"Who's he."

"Lassiter," Shawn stated, "I can't be near him."

"You didn't weasel your way into one of his cases again Shawn because I keep telling you-"

"It doesn't have anything to do with work dad it's personal."

"I'm confused Shawn, why would anything between the two of you be personal. From what I know you can barely stand each other."

Shawn took a deep breath as he avoided his father's glare. He tried but it became to much for him and he felt himself beginning to buckle under the pressure. Unable to hold the truth in longer he found himself blurting it out. "Because dad…Carlton and I have been dating for a few months now."

The fishing pole in Henry's hand fell to the ground and his mouth dropped opened. "What…you've what?"

"Been dating, each other, for a while now."

"How long have the two of you been dating?"

"For almost seven months."

"And you're just now telling me," shouted Henry as his son continued to stand there looking guilty. "How could you not tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react this way and I didn't want to hear anymore disappointment from you."

"Disappointment Shawn, you didn't give me a chance to be disappointment. In fact you didn't give me a chance at all, not that it matters because you never give me a chance at anything."

"It doesn't matter anymore dad because we're over, he's moving on, and I'm skipping town. Everyone's happy."

"I'm not happy about you leaving town Shawn, I never am."

"Look," Shawn hissed, "I just came by to tell you I was leaving and I'll call you when I get to where I'm going."

Henry watched his son on the verge of leaving when he suddenly felt himself snap. "Get in the house Shawn," he growled before Shawn could make it to his bike.

"I don't have time for this," replied Shawn without even looking back.

"Get your ass in the damn house Shawn so we can talk or I swear to god you won't make it off this lawn," Henry yelled at his son.

Shawn stopped dead in his tracks after his father's hostile outburst. He'd seen his father angry a few times in his life but never had never seen him this angry. Turning around slowly he looked at his father and cowered at the evil gleam in his eye. Frightened by what Henry might do to him, he slowly walked back to the house and inside. He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat down while his father sat on the opposite side of him.

"Now," spoke Henry, a bit quieter than last time, "What happened?"

"Well if you must know someone from his past, someone he really cared about, came back and now I'm out of the picture."

"He told you that."

"He didn't have to tell me anything dad, he made it perfectly loud and clear when he deliberately went out with this said someone despite how I felt."

"Don't you think you're over-reacting just a bit son?"

"Over-reacting," Shawn shrieked, standing up. "Carlton was in love with this person and they felt the same way about him. They came back for him but Carlton can't see that. He just thinks they're in town for some thing for work."

Henry sat back and listened to his son's emotional outburst. He was surprised to see his son so passionate about another person and he couldn't help but feel proud. His son was finally making the effort to grow-up even if it was a guy helping him do it. "You really love him don't you."

"Dad-"

"No listen to me Shawn you love him and that's great but I think that you're letting it blind you from the truth."

"What truth dad, the truth is that Carlton deserves someone better than me. Someone who can give him what he wants and needs and be the person he can count on. That person isn't me no matter how much it wish it was."

"So you're doing what you always do when things get too hard, running away. Well guess what Shawn, it's time to grow up," spat Henry, "You're in a relationship now and things will get hard and you will have fights but you can't go running away when things get too real for you."

"I can't believe you're taking his side,"

"You're my son Shawn, I'm always on your side but I also tell you when you're making a mistake and you're making a mistake, a huge one, if you leave."

"I didn't come here for your permission I came here to tell you I was leaving," Shawn growled, moving from the table and towards the door. "Now that that's done I'm going, I'll call you when I get there."

"Don't go Shawn," Henry pleaded to son as he placed his hand around the knob.

"I have to."

"When are you going to stop running?"

"When I get to where I'm going."

"Fine," said Henry quietly as he sat back down in his chair. His son was leaving and there wasn't anything he could do to stop him. He just hoped Shawn wouldn't regret it. "Go but if you come back and find that Carlton's moved on without you you'll have no one to blame but yourself; remember that."

Shawn said nothing else to his father as he opened the door and walked out. He didn't even look back as he made his way towards his motorcycle. Climbing on, he started the ignition and drove off leaving his father and his life behind.

* * *

"Carl what are you doing here?"

After watching Shawn drive away from him an emotional Carlton got into his own car and drove around the city. Refusing to believe that his lover was actually leaving he decided to talk to the person causing the problem. After making a few calls, he found the hotel where Joseph was staying and drove to it. Knocking on the room door he was glad to see that the man hadn't left yet, Joey still in the midst of getting ready. "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait, I really have to get going?"

"No it can't," replied Carlton, making his way inside the hotel room. "I need to talk to you now."

"Is everything alright?" Joseph asked concerned as he closed the door, walked over to the mini bar, and grabbed a bottle of water.

"No, everything is not fine Joey. In fact, everything is far from fine."

"Okay Carl, I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong. What happened?"

"Before I tell you anything you have to tell me something first, and you need to be honest with me."

"Of course."

"Did you come back here for me?" Carlton asked without hesitation. It was something he needed to know if he had any chance of getting Shawn to come back.

The question left Joey flabbergasted as he passed the bottle of water over to Carlton. "What I-"

Carlton placed the water on the table and continued to stare at his friend. "Please don't lie to me, my relationship with Shawn depends on it."

"I'm here for a conference but I did have a motive behind coming and that was you."

"Joey-"

"It's true, I came here in hopes of seeing you and possibly talk to you about us being friends again but I swear, I didn't mean to come between you and Shawn."

"Are you sure?"

"Carlton I came back to regain your friendship," Joseph responded truthfully. "It's all I've wanted since that regretful night."

Carlton sighed as he sat down on the sofa and placed his head in his hands. "Then why does he think you're a threat to our relationship," he asked the doctor. "Why does he think you're still in love with."

"That's because I am."

He lifted his head in shock and quickly jerked his neck in the direction of his friend. "What, but I thought-"

"I came back to see you Carl with hopes of not only becoming your friend again but picking up where we left off." Joseph replied quietly, sitting on the edge of the sofa and looking down at his fingers that were intertwined. "When we were together it was one of the happiest times in my life and when we…I mean when I messed that up I swore I would never forgive myself until you forgave me and I haven't."

"Joey-"

"I guess I thought I would come back and you would see how much you missed me as well but when you told me about Shawn I guess my desire and protectiveness over you seeped through and he picked up on it."

"How can you still be in love with me, we haven't seen in each other in years."

"That's not true," smirked Joey. "I've seen you but you never saw me."

"When-"

"I was there when you graduated from the police academy."

This caught Carlton by surprise, "You were there; I didn't see you."

"I sorta snuck in during the ceremony after it started and left as soon as it was over," Joseph whispered. "I didn't want you to see me just in case you were still upset with me."

"So you are still in love me?"

"Yes I am, I'm not afraid to admit that. I never got over you and I don't think I ever will; I only wish you felt the same way about me but you've moved on and you're happy now."

"I am, or at least I was," Carlton whispered confused. "You were my first love Joey, I knew it from the moment we kissed but you're right, I have moved on. I love Shawn with all my heart and I can't give up on that, not yet anyways."

The words stung but needed to be said as Joey stood up from the arm of the sofa and moved towards the door, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Carlton sighed and walked over to Joey, grabbing his hand. He couldn't help but feel bad. "I will always have a place and a love in my heart for you, that is something I can promise but Shawn is my life now. Well he was before our fight."

"You had a fight and he left because of me."

"That about sums it up," Carlton sighed. "I really messed up and now I'm afraid that Shawn's leaving and he won't come back; well, not to me anyways."

"Carlton he will come back."

"What makes you say that?"

Joey didn't say anything, instead he grabbed the sides of Carlton's face and pulled the detective into a small, compassionate but platonic kiss.

Carlton stared wide eyed Joey after the other man pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked softly, touching his lips while Joey smiled at him.

"If Shawn leaves you he will regret it every day of his life. You're a good person who deserves someone all the love in the world and Shawn would be a fool to let you get away. Trust me, I would know."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything just have faith that Shawn will do the right thing and come back to you."

"Thank-you," smiled Carlton.

"I'm just glad you allowed me back in your life," Joey smiled back. "It's something I've been looking forward too for a long time now."

"Me too,"

The pair stared at each other for a few moments before Joseph let out a small sigh as he checked his watch. "I really should get going-"

"Yeah your party, I forgot about that. Sorry for holding you up."

"I'm glad you came to me for help," Joey smiled as he slipped on his jacket. Walking over to Carlton he placed a small kiss on cheek. "Go home and wait for Shawn."

Carlton smile sadly as he waved goodbye to his friend and walked out of the hotel room. He just made it to the elevator when his cell-phone began ringing. "Lassiter," he spoke into the phone after he answered it. "Hello Mr. Spencer."

"Cut the crap Carlton I know about you and my son," Henry yelled into the phone.

"Shawn told you."

"Yeah he told me after he came to my house. He also told me about the fight you two had before he stormed out of your place."

"Is he still there?"

"No he left."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Carlton but Shawn's…he's leaving town."

"I see," Carlton whispered.

"I tried to talk him into staying, I pleaded with him but my son…he doesn't really listen to me."

"I'm sure you did your best Henry but we both know Shawn doesn't much listen to anybody."

"Listen, if you want to talk you could come over and I'll make you some coffee or something," Henry offered the head detective.

Carlton sucked in a deep breath and tried to block out of the pain flowing through him. Shawn was leaving and nothing he did would change that. Still, he couldn't stop the flood of tears that began falling from his eyes. "No," he stuttered faintly, "I'm just gonna go home and-"

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"It wouldn't be the first time someone I loved left me," Carlton admitted sadly. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure-"

"I am."

"Alright then but if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank-you Henry." It was the last statement he made before flipping the phone closed. He finally pressed the elevator button and waited for it to open so he could walk in. As soon as the doors closed, he pressed the emergency button and stopped the elevator from moving before sliding down onto the floor and letting his emotions overtake him.

* * *

Last time I asked you not throw anything hard at me. Today you can because I'm an evil cliffhanger bitch. Hey, at least I'm honest but I can promise you that this will get better. I swear it. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Hey Everyone, I'm finally back with the last chapter of this little story. It was supposed to be two separate chapters but I decided since I made you wait so long I go ahead and put them together. However this means that sadly the story is now complete. Don't know when I'll be back with another Psych story but don't worry I know I will someday. Try not to miss me too much. Much love to everyone that read this story. Sorry if I made anyone cry, reader you know who you are, and once again thanks. You guys ahve been awesome.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show but it soon will be back on USA. I can't wait.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Carlton lost all track of time by the time he left the hotel and made his way home. During this time he tried calling Shawn but as he expected he received no answer. After countless attempts Carlton decided to go home and try to sleep the pain away; sleep seeming impossible at the moment. Finally, the detective made it home to find it in the same condition as he left it, dark and empty. Opening his door, he threw his keys on the table and fell down onto his sofa, not even bothering to turn on the lamp. He didn't have to when the lamp suddenly came on and he sat up to find himself staring in the distorted eyes of Shawn Spencer.

His heart leaped for joy to see Shawn standing in front of him but he made sure he didn't let the young man know it, just in case there wasn't any good news to share. "I thought you left."

Shawn shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans and stared his eyes at the floor. Like Carlton, Shawn's own clothes were disheveled while his eyes were puffy and red from crying. "I see Henry called you."

"Well it's to be expected when you find out your fishing partner is dating your son."

"I guess it is."

"Why are you here Shawn?" Carlton finally asked, tired of beating around the bush.

"You're right," whispered Shawn, "I was on my way out of town when Gus called me out of the blue. It's like we're connected somehow because he knew I was on the verge of doing something stupid. Anyways, he called and reminded me of my promise I made to him last time I skipped town."

"Which was?"

"That I would never leave again without saying goodbye to him first face to face."

"Oh."

"So I went to his place where I broke down before I even made it inside," admitted Shawn, fidgeting slightly. "I broke down because what I did and said to you finally hit me."

"Shawn-"

"No, don't say it's alright because it's not alright," yelled Shawn. "I was stupid and insecure and jealous all because you have this ex who is far more amazing than I will ever be."

"That's not true," Carlton replied back as he stood up and walked over closer to Shawn.

"Isn't it. Joey is a doctor for Christ's sake, who is well-known and published and you, you're the were the department's youngest head detective with aspiring dreams to be chief one day. You and Joseph would be the ultimate power couple and I can't compete with that; I can't compete with him."

"I don't want you to compete with him."

"You deserve someone who can take care of you, not some lazy, irresponsible fake psychic who has no goals and whose biggest fear is finding out that pineapples have been recalled because of a potential salmonella outbreak."

"Salmonella outbreak in pineapples," Carlton smirked, "That's ridiculous."

"I'm glad you find it funny when I'm trying to pour my heart and soul to you."

Carlton took this opportunity to pull Shawn into his arms and hold him tight. "Shawn I'm not laughing at you nor do I think your soul bearing is funny, I just think you're wrong."

"What-"

"Shawn I'm an adult, in fact I'm quite older than you so trust me when I say I know how to take care of myself. I also know what I deserve and what I deserve is someone who loves me and cares for me. Someone who is not afraid to put me in my place or fight for something they believe in," Carlton stated firmly. "I deserve someone who's not afraid of what I do because they know my job is important to me and won't try to change me into something I'm not."

"You're saying I give you all that."

"All that and more Shawn. I love you for the person you are and no one, not even someone as great as Joey-"

"He's not that great," grumbled Shawn, interrupting Carlton.

"Will never come between us if we don't let them."

Shawn let out a guilty sigh as his eyes darted to the ground knowing full well that Carlton was talking about his explosive outburst. "I'm sorry about what I said about you, about you being in love with Joey and Joey being in love with you."

"Well to be honest you were half right."

"What?"

"After you left I drove over to Joey's hotel to talk to him."

"You went to his hotel room," shrieked Shawn.

"Don't worry Shawn, nothing happened if that's what you're wondering."

"I wasn't because I totally trust you," Shawn shrugged nonchalantly as if he didn't care but secretly did. "But if I was wondering…it's nice to know that you didn't…you know…sleep with him."

Carlton rolled his eyes and smirked at his lover fumbling over his words. "We just talked and he told me that he was still in love with me. You were right."

"So he's still in love with you."

"Yep."

"And how do you feel about him?"

"Shawn, Joseph was the first person I ever loved so I will always hold a place in my heart for him just like I will always one for Victoria but I'm not in love with them," Carlton firmly stated, letting go of Shawn and grabbing his shoulders as he lowered himself down to stare the young man directly in the eyes. "They are my past but you are my present and if you want my future, but if you can't trust me than you can't be neither."

"I know and I'm sorry," sighed Shawn softly, "I love you so much and it's just, the thought of losing you hurts so I thought it would hurt less if I let you go before you realized that you would be better off without me."

"I'm not going anywhere Shawn."

"I know, I realize that now and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or us; I've just been an idiot."

This made Carlton laugh slightly, "Yes you have Shawn but you came back, that's all that matters to me."

"It's not like I had a choice. Gus practically kept me hostage until I promised not to leave."

"I hate to admit it but Guster's growing on me."

"You'll get used to it," laughed Shawn, wrapping his arms tightly around Carlton. The couple remained quiet and held each other as the time passed. Neither knew how long they stayed that way but the sound of Shawn's stomach grumbling interrupted the moment. "Sorry," Shawn smiled, slightly embarrassed. "All the arguing made me forget about eating dinner."

"Now that you mention it I'm hungry too," smiled Carlton, "Chinese."

"Sounds perfect."

Carlton smiled again and untangled himself from Shawn's hold. Letting go of his lover, he reached over and grabbed the cordless phone, "Alright, let me grab a menu and-"

"Wait-"

Carlton halted and turned back to Shawn, "Something wrong."

"Well nothing big unless you count the fact that we haven't made up properly."

"Now is not the time for sex Spencer," Carlton scowled.

"I'm not talking about sex Lassie-poo, I'm talking about a simple kiss and make-up kiss."

"I think I could do that."

"Good," smirked Shawn as he reached over and grabbed Carlton's wrist, pulling the man closer to body. "Because I would be highly upset if you couldn't." With that, Shawn captured Carlton's lips and preceded to give the detective a mind blowing kiss. The thoughts of dinner were quickly forgotten as the pair bumped into the end-table and accidentally fell onto the sofa. Shawn took the opportunity to grab Carlton's belt buckle and unbuckled his pants at the same time keeping his pace. Just as he was about to slid a free hand down his lover's pant Carlton suddenly pulled away. "Where're you going."

"To get dinner."

"Why, when we can go straight to dessert."

"Shawn-"

"The way I see it you're already close to being without pants so we should go ahead and have rough break-up sex then afterwards we can hot passionate make-up sex," smirked Shawn, continuing his previous actions.

Without protest, Carlton succumbed to Shawn's advances and allowed the young man to continue what he was doing.

* * *

It was later on that evening after dinner and more make-up sex the couple found themselves in the bed underneath the sheets, trying to get some rest. While the day's events made Carlton tired they left Shawn feeling restless. Staring at the ceiling, he tried his best to let his lover get some sleep but in the end couldn't help but wake the older man up so the two could talk.

"Carlton," Shawn whispered, gently poking Carlton in his side. "You awake."

"I am now Spencer."

"We need to talk."

"About what."

"About what happened earlier," answered Shawn shyly. "Please, I won't be able to sleep until we talk."

Carlton sighed but rolled over on his side and himself on his elbow so he was facing Shawn. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you remember earlier when we were talking about everything."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"You told me a lot of things Shawn."

"About me not being a real psychic," replied Shawn nervously.

"I remember you saying something like that yes."

"You didn't say anything. I told you the truth and you didn't say anything about it; you didn't even yell."

"Did you want me to say something?" asked Carlton confused by his lover.

"Well yeah," Shawn shrugged. "I thought you would be mad or surprised or mad or hurt or mad or scared but mostly I thought you would be mad. I had this whole scenario played out in my head that consisted of you locking me in handcuffs and throwing me in a cell."

The comment made Carlton chuckle as he reached over and pulled Shawn closer. "Now Spencer why would I do that?"

"Because I've been lying to you this entire time, about everything. I just expected you to be angry, at least a little bit."

"Well if you want the truth I'm not surprised because I always knew you were a fake. I guess I'm a little hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me and I'm not all scared. I am however mad."

"Here it comes."

"I'm mad that I didn't see it sooner and I'm mad that you're better detective than me."

"I am so not a better detective then you. I could never do what you do, that's why I didn't become a cop."

"I thought you didn't become a cop because you wanted to stick it to your father."

"Okay that didn't sound right but it's true, I didn't become a cop like him because I wanted to hurt him the way he hurt me when I was a kid but real heart of the matter is that I don't have the heart."

"Shawn."

"It's true," Shawn shrugged, "I couldn't imagine risking my life everyday to save someone, especially if it involves shooting somebody. Not to mention the long hours or the responsibility. I wasn't meant to be a cop but you were and you're a very good I might add."

"Well I could be better. If you can do it then I should be able to."

"I can only do it because Henry trained me to look for clues since I was like…five. It's been implanted in my brain for the rest of my life."

"Five huh," Carlton frowned slightly, "So what, you have an eidetic memory."

"If that means I can remember things after only seeing it once then yes, I have an eidetic memory."

"So that's how you do it."

"Yeah," whispered Shawn, looking up at Carlton who seemed confuse for a minute before his face relaxed into a smile. "You're smiling, does that mean you're not mad."

"No Shawn I'm not mad. I'm happy that you finally told me the truth."

"So we're good."

"We're good," Carlton smiled as he leaned over and placed a small kiss on Shawn's forehead. The detective turned around to go back to sleep when he felt Shawn shaking his shoulder again.

"Carly."

Sighing, he turned over to see what Shawn wanted this time. "What is it now Shawn?"

"I'm not finished."

"I already told you I'm not mad at you Shawn."

"It's not about that, I'm totally over that like the cow over the moon over."

"Then what is this about."

"You remember earlier when we were arguing, before I stormed out, you said you were going to ask me to move in. Was that true?"

"Yeah it is," Carlton admitted, "I've been thinking about it for a while, I just didn't know how to ask you."

"Well you could ask me now."

"Isn't it kind of late now since you already know."

"Could you just humor please," Shawn scowled, sitting up in the bed.

"Okay," Carlton sighed, sitting up as well and reached over to grab both Shawn's hands, placing them in his hands. "Shawn I know we haven't been together that long but I really would love it if you moved in here with me."

"You sure you want that."

"It was a just a suggestion, you don't have to if you don't-"

"Whoa calm down Lassie, that's not how I meant it," Shawn quickly stated before Carlton had a chance to freak out some more. "I'm just saying that I'm not the best person to live with. I always lose my keys, I forget to water the plants, I'm messy, irresponsible-"

"Shawn first off I don't have any plants to water, second you always find your keys in the last place you left them and third you practically live here anyways so I already know how difficult you are to live with. You're just as difficult to live with as you are to work with, impossible."

"And you still want to live with me."

"Yeah I do."

"Then I guess you have yourself a new roommate," Shawn grinned uncontrollably.

"Really, you're saying yes."

"I'm saying yes," grinned Shawn again, this time pulling Carlton into a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Thanks Jules, you didn't have to bring anything." Shawn smiled as he grabbed the gift from Juliet's hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know but Gus said that it was the polite thing to do and I didn't know what else to bring so I brought you this."

"Well I promise you this will be very much appreciated," he replied, kissing her again and leading her inside where everyone else was. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed your house warming for the world," Juliet grinned as she spotted Gus over by the punch bowl. "Ah there's my man. I better go over there and make sure he's staying out of trouble."

"Gus getting trouble without me, I don't think so," Shawn laughed as they joined Gus who was busy talking to other guest. "What's the word on the street Gus."

"The word is how everyone is shocked to find out that you and Lassiter have been together for seven months."

"And counting. What about you, don't you have something to share with everyone?"

"No Shawn I don't."

"Come on Gus, didn't you learn in kindergarten how to share?"

"Crayons and cookies Shawn not my latest relationship," Gus snipped, elbowing his best friend.

"Not even if it involves you and a certain junior detect…ow-" but Shawn never got to finish his sentence as Gus elbowed him again, this time in the stomach. "What did you do that for?"

"To make you shut up, and since you don't know how to shut up on your own I thought I help you."

"This is my house warming party I can talk if I want to."

"Whatever Shawn."

Shawn simply smiled and threw his arm around his friend's shoulders while Juliet grinned at the two of them. Across the room Carlton watched his lover and his friends and couldn't help but smile himself.

"You know I don't know how he persuaded you to do this."

Carlton stopped staring and turned around to find Henry standing behind him sipping his beer. "Well Shawn has his ways," Carlton smiled happily, stopping suddenly when he noticed the look in Henry's eyes. "Wait Henry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't Carlton but if you could refrain from talking about my son's sexual escapades I would greatly appreciate it, especially if we're going to keep going fishing together.

"Really, you want us to keep fishing together."

"Yeah," Henry shrugged. "Look Carlton I'll admit that you aren't the exactly the first choice I had for Shawn but it's nice to see him happy in love with someone for a change. Even if that someone is you. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that. Besides you're a good man and a great cop and I'm glad that Shawn found someone like you." Henry smiled and held out his hand to Carlton.

Carlton blushed and grabbed Henry's hand, shaking if vigorously. He was pleased to know that Henry was happy about his relationship with Shawn. "Thank-you sir," he continued to smile. "You don't know how much I appreciate your support when it comes to Shawn."

"I'm happy to give it." Henry smiled again. "But I do have to tell you one thing and please bear with me because I've never done this before. I love my son very much and even though we've had our bad times together I would never want to see him hurt, never." He paused for a second and took another sip out of his beer. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you hurt Shawn, in anyway, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bear hands. Got it."

Carlton took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking again. "You got it sir but I assure you I would never do anything to intentional hurt Shawn," he stated sincerely.

"I know you wouldn't," answered Henry. "I just wanted you to know."

Shawn and Gus noticed from across the room the third degree Carlton was receiving from Henry and decided to intervene. Shawn slipped an arm around Carlton and smiled at his father. "Would you please stop giving Lassie here the third degree. I'm not a teenage girl who is going out for the first time."

Henry rolled his eyes and huffed, "I'm not grilling him Shawn, we're having a nice little heart to heart."

"Really, then why does Carlton look like he's about to wet himself."

"Shawn-" hissed Carlton.

"What it's the truth. My dad is over here giving you the speech, if you hurt him you will die, yada, yada, yada.

"Alright fine, you caught me. I was just looking out for you Shawn."

"Dad-"

"I don't care what you say. You're my son and it's my job to do these kind of things and besides, I never got to give on before and it felt nice."

"Fine, I'll forgive you on one condition. You agree to invite us over for dinner Monday night."

"You were coming over anyway weren't you."

"No I wasn't," laughed Shawn. "Okay, maybe I was but if you invite me it's totally different."

"Fine Shawn, you are and Carlton are more than welcome to come over for dinner."

"Thanks dad, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, thanks Henry," smiled Carlton.

"Anytime."

Shawn smiled and kissed Carlton on the cheek as he continued his conversation with his father and Gus. Carlton excused himself for a moment to go get himself another drink when he was approached by Karen who was just arriving herself.

"Chief Vick, thanks for coming."

"What have I told you Carlton; it's Karen outside of work," Karen smiled. "Sorry I can't stay but I have a prior engagement I need to attend. I just stopped by to give you these." She opened her purse and pulled out a white manila folder.

Carlton grabbed the folder from his boss's hand and opened it, realizing that it was his papers he filled out a few weeks ago.

"All you need to do is have Shawn sign them and it's set."

"Thank you Chief, I mean Karen. I'll have him sign them as soon as possible."

"Alright," she smiled again. "Once again, sorry I couldn't stay."

"It's alright." Carlton smiled as he watched Karen walk away and leave while he places the folder on the table and returns to his previous task.

* * *

Later on the night, after the party was over, Carlton sat on the couch with Shawn's head in his life. The party was a huge success and it made both men happy to see them accepted by all their peers.

"So tonight was fun huh?" asked Shawn, sitting up.

"I guess it was."

"Thanks for letting me have it. I know it wasn't really your thing but you putting your hatred for parties aside really made me love you more."

"Anything for you Shawn," Carlton smiles, giving Shawn a soft kiss on the lips.

"So Carly," spoke Shawn after a few moments of pure silence. "Are you planning on giving me those papers now or are you going to pass them to me during breakfast along with the milk.

"How did you…you know what, never mind."

"I saw Karen when she gave them to you. I figured it had to be something important because she came all the way here to give them to you; and since she would be a idiot to fire you I knew they couldn't be termination papers ."

"Well you're right," replied Carlton as he reached over and grabbed the folder from the side table. "I haven't been fired; these are my contact and benefits papers that I changed and want you to sign, you know in case something ever happens to me."

Shawn moved his head off Carlton's lap and sat straight up. He took the folder from Carlton's hand and held it in his own. "I don't know what to say."

"Just sign them Shawn."

"Really, you want me to."

"I'm a cop Shawn, I know the risks that comes with my job and I've accepted them. If you are serious about being with me you need to accept them too."

"Carlton I-"

"Look, by giving this to you I'm not saying that I'm going to die I just want to be prepared incase I do. Please, sign them for me."

The look on Carlton's face was enough for Shawn as he placed the folder back down the table. Using one of his hands, he grabbed Carlton's and squeezed it. "Okay I will," grinned Shawn. "First thing in the morning."

"Thank you," Carlton whispered, squeezing Shawn's hand himself. The couple stared at each other, each one scared to say something after the conversation they just had. After a minute or two Shawn was the first one to speak.

"You know Lassie, now that I officially live here I was thinking that the bathroom could use a new paint job," replied Shawn. "White is kinda boring and I believe it should be bolder, more colorful. Ooh I got it, how we give the bathroom a tropical theme and paint pineapple trees all over-"

"Spencer."

"Yeah," Shawn replied, waiting for an answer but he never received one. Instead Carlton took the opportunity to shut Shawn up the best way he knew how; with a kiss. " Well if you wanted me to be quiet all you had to do was ask," Shawn smirked after Carlton pulled away.

"Somehow I don't think that would have worked."

"I think you're right. I seem to ramble when I-"

Carlton didn't let him finish that sentence either before pulling the man into another passionate kiss. He smiled as the thought of doing this to Shawn every night ran through his mind and he realized that he now had a reason to come home early every night.

* * *

Don't know why I always write two weeks later in all my stories. It's beginning to become a bad habit. Well, until next story. Stay well.


End file.
